


The Rose and His Guard

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Wonho is ACONITE's best hitman and the most feared member, next to their leader.He's also the Rose's lover.





	The Rose and His Guard

**Author's Note:**

> MONSTA X's Myself inspired me to do this. Please end me.

the boss of the order of the lily shivered at the coldness of the steel knife poised to slice his jugular in the easiest possible. but he shivered even more when he met the cold gaze of cobalt blue eyes belonging to ACONITE's best hitman.  
  
"now, where were we? i'm terribly sorry i'm being rude."  
  
everyone surrounding them (who were still breathing) could hear the audible tightening of leather clad fingers holding the knife.  
  
"but you see, i  **hate**  it when i'm not being answered properly."  
  
wonho's well-known smirk made the order of the lily's boss and the breathing remains of his group shudder. they all knew how bloodthirsty wonho was. more so, when he was being disrespected.  
  
"did you or did you not order your underlings to raid the prince's residence?"  
  
the boss' eyes widened. then, began to shake. wonho pressed the knife a bit closer to his neck, causing a small bead of blood to appear.  
  
suddenly, the clack of heeled shoes echoed throughout the complex wonho had invaded after tracking down the group.  
  
with bated breath, everyone in the office of the group waited as the footsteps came closer to the destroyed door.  
  
the first thing the people inside the trashed office saw were a pair of black heeled boots, followed by legs sheathed in black ripped jeans and a delicate chest covered in an ebony turtleneck.  
  
"wonho ya, what are you doing here?"  
  
the curiosity in the question was genuine but there was also an edge of something, exasperation perhaps, in it.  
  
the ethereal face of ACONITE's prince stood in the mangled doorway, the harsh fluorescent light turning his face into something otherworldly. his sea green gaze turned to the fallen gang members and raised one delicate blond eyebrow at wonho.  
  
"retaliating" was the one word spat out with vehemence.  
  
the gathered bruised and conscious saw the prince's eye roll. all they could do was watch as the prince approached wonho and casually pried the steel knife from his hand, not being careful at all and causing a thin stream of blood to flow from the boss' neck.  
  
the slightly bloodied knife was cleaned by the prince wiping it on the former captive of wonho's suit.  
  
pocketing the knife, the prince pushed the boss away and looked at wonho.  
  
" **no**."  
  
wonho's eyes widened.  
  
"but-"  
  
the prince's eyes turned into fox slits and wonho sighed. rolling his eyes again, the prince withdrew his phone and dialled a number.  
  
wonho looked at him and pouted (everyone who saw this nearly died from shock) when he knew who he was calling.  
  
"min, i got the idiot before he could cause another situation."  
  
_'"joy."_  
  
"whatever. can i speak with shownu hyung?"  
  
_"can't you be polite to your elders?"_  
  
"shownu hyung."  
  
_"ugh, brat."_  
  
"tell that to your mate."  
  
_"rose, stop teasing min."_  
  
"he's fun to tease. i'm just retaliating, hyung."  
  
at this, the prince looked at wonho. wonho turned red and bowed his head. the prince smiled and ruffled his head. everyone who had not succumbed to the fear of seeing wonho and the prince in one place, blinked at this.  
  
_"ah, you managed to get to wonho in time?"_  
  
"yep."  
  
_"bring him home and i'll let bloom do the clean up."_  
  
"are you sure coups would be fine with it?"  
  
_"he owes me something."_  
  
"ew, hyung."  
  
_"ya."_  
  
an audible sigh was heard on the other line.  
  
_"just bring wonho back here."_  
  
"yes sir."  
  
the prince looked at wonho who looked as if he had already been chastised. chuckling, he lightly flicked ACONITE's most feared hitman on the cheek.  
  
"you and your impulsiveness."  
  
wonho pouted, "i was just protecting you."  
  
"i know, you big baby."  
  
pushing wonho to go ahead, the prince gazed at the still alive and conscious remnants of the order of the lily. he then smirked to which everyone proceeded to quiver in fear.  
  
"never tell anyone or anything about what happened here tonight."  
  
sweeping his gaze through the office, the prince's gaze settled on the boss'.  
  
"or i  **will**  finish what wonho did."  
  
walking out of the office, the prince smirked as he heard numerous thuds as the remaining conscious gang members fainted out of sheer fear and shock.  
  
wonho saw his partner smirking like a satisfied cat and shook his head.  
  
"i could have done that, rose."  
  
rose wagged his finger and said, "nuh uh. not another word from you until we get home."  
  
wonho sulked all the way back home while the prince hid his amusement.

* * *

**"feared assassin? more like a whipped big baby."**  
  
**"shut up, min."**

**Author's Note:**

> Shin Wonho is a big baby trapped in a buff body. Tell me I'm wrong.


End file.
